spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SuperFanon'D!
Have fun! This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 00:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Writer So you wanted to be a writer for R*R? Want me to add you to the list? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 19:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Very well then. Welcome aboard! --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 19:36, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about last night. It was my flatmate there. She uses this account, when I'm busy doing stuff. I am taking a break though. I want SpongeToons to end at Episode 14 of the Season (which is mine). I have wrote stuff for a movie. I really want to join R&R, it's a very good show and maybe I could write 1 - 3 episodes of it. Sorry, (male or female who is SuperFanon) rainbow waffle pony. INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 08:00, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Writing an episode When you write an episode, just send me the basic plot, and I'll likely approve it. Then go ahead and post it. Peace out! :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 00:56, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 03:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Job Application Successful You are now a plot creator for Chivalry.RamDarre (talk) 00:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) WHERE IS IT?! It's been almost 2 MONTHS! WHERES KOMPUTER KILLER KAREN --Sauio (talk) 00:19, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Sauio Your a bit true in some aspects Allright... I'm 14, Amy is my 23 year old sister. Flatmate stuff is me, I don't like you. Okay. I'll get banned then. I'll reveal my name to you. It's Adam. Ghastlyop is Adam. Will that satisfy you? Reveal my name to everyone. from your enemy, Adam. Komputer Killer Karen Dude, look. I appreciate your help but you're taking too long to write the episode. You said it'd be done on the first and it's been almost a month since that. If you're not done by September 1st, then you can just send what you have done to me and I'll finish it. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 02:56, August 25, 2014 (UTC) We could make a SpongeToons movie. Your plot for The End Of SpongeToons. sounds more like a SpongeToons movie than a three parter. If you want to make it happen, you know where to go. --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 18:59, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Movie is underway then. Yeah, scrap TEOST for the movie, that will come out maybe Thanksgiving or Holiday time. (Christmas for me.) Since that will be close to the Video Game which will now be The SpongeToons Movie Game. I'll write something else for the episode. I'll start the page up for you. Here's a few questions to ask: 1. How long is it? 2. What is the release date? 3. Can I do the soundtrack for it? 4. Can you write a few episodes in Season Three? --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 16:37, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, this Kidboy. I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!! So I turned on my computer and everything was fine, so weird, hopefully LEGO ACNK will be up soon. Can't wait for that episode! Kidboy24 (talk) 13:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) A few things to keep in The SpongeToons Movie Okay, I'm going to list a few things to keep. 1. Ocean Man by Ween for the credits. 2. Me writing the first half and you do the second half and any Fanon scene in the first half, what this means is I write until the plane part in Shell City and do the rest because it will seem fair. 3. Make it between light and dark harted, allow your self to add any jokes to make it allright until there is a scene where there is no jokes. 4. You can edit any mistakes that I make and I can do the same for you. 5. If you want to add a scene which was not from the plot, go right ahead man. Oh and can you do Episode 3 of the third season? --The SpongeToons Movie has been confirmed. 07:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Episode 3 starting plot Sorry that I couldn't get to you straight away, for Episode 3. You can use this plot. Stardust falls on Bikini Bottom, luckily for one person. They got a bit of Stardust and it grants the owner powers, turns out the owner is Patrick Star. Patrick uses the Stardust for things that he thinks is good but are evil. What must he do to sort it out. I also need to you to do Episode 4 as well. Maybe that could be a part 2? The title is Stardust Falling. So get writing!, --The SpongeToons Movie has been confirmed. (talk) 17:17, September 3, 2014 (UTC) PS. This is my 666th edit! *evil laugh* followed by coughing. Can you do Episode 11 and end date for Season 3 confirmed. Hello! Err... Can you do Episode 11 please? This the plot: Mr. Krabs is faced with a choice, stop stealing money or save it. He first chooses the first option but after he is thrown in jail, he must choose the second option. How long will it be before he cracks out? Here is the title: They Keep Taking Money MASSIVE NEWS! - The end date for Season 3 is November 12th! The movie might have to be pulled back! I've already started. I'll be finished during the next few weeks. Oh, and say hi to the newest member of the team! User: JamesAdventures, he has worked with me on Fanfic.net and is doing Episodes 5, 7 & 9. (So you and him have the same number of episodes as each other). --The SpongeToons Movie has been confirmed. (talk) 17:15, September 10, 2014 (UTC) or is it Smell you later, Fanon?